Outlaws
by Aninnymous
Summary: DO NOT READ THIS STORY. IT IS RIDICULOUSLY BAD. An old friend of Raven's shows up. The Titans fight against Raven's father and other demons. Worse than it sounds. RobStar RaeBB possible Cy OC. Please R&R. Flames given free day at luxury spa.
1. Prologue: Life

**I don't own Teen Titans! When will you people figure that out?!?! Maybe we should fight for it......I challange you!.....Hello? Hello?**

**Chapter 1: Life**

Raven stared at the ceiling. Another day. So predictable; Beast Boy and Cyborg would be playing tricks on each other, Robin would be staring blankly at a computer screen and desperately trying to get everybody under control, Starfire would be talking incessantly as she mixed her famous pudding. So predictable.

Life was annoying. Things were perfectly normal. No villains had appeared in the city. Nothing had been happening for weeks. Save the occasional high score or two on the Game station, things were downright peaceful.

And oh, how she hated it. Raven felt in her element when she was fighting; it was purely savage, and she had to work to hold herself back. Years ago, before the Titans, before she even came to Earth, she could exercise that evil. She could be barbaric, she could forget all rules of everything, forget that she had limits. Once, she hadn't even known it, hadn't known the monotonous pain of control. She, yes, she, Raven, had once been carefree and happy. A tear coursed down her cheek. She wasn't now. True, she had friends now, just as heartfelt-if not more so-than her old friends in Azareth. But she missed her life. She could be happy; she could act like a normal girl, the thing she wished for most. She wished she could go back to that, have the best of all those worlds she had been in. Once she had been truly happy. She felt ungrateful, but she couldn't hide it from herself. Life hurt.

Outside, the bustling transportation and dirty air of New York waited like a hungry, prowling dog. Nowhere was she safe from the emotional floods she desperately tried to swim through. This place was different, noisy, not at all like the streets of Azareth. Those were noisy, but with the laughter of children, not machines. Those were dirty, but they held an aura of secrets and personality, not the faceless businesslike reflections held in the streets outside her window. Those streets were once dangerous, but she felt safer there; the danger was one she knew, one she could avoid, a danger of evil, not mixed evil and good in so many people. There was an aura of the network of the Resistance. There had once been an aura of safety. The Resistance, she expected, was probably still there. The evil, she hoped, was gone for good.

**Please Read and Review. This is going to be a longer story, and I have most of the plot worked out. A new character is coming in, who is a vague personification of ME! This story is Robin/Starfire and Raven/Beast Boy. Those are my primary pairings. Note: Nobody is getting married. There is some humor, but if you prefer humor, read my other fics, specifically The Mimes. TO A CERTAIN FRIEND: TURN BACK NOW. THIS IS A HORRIBLE FIC. I WILL UPDATE IT. JUST READ THE MIMES! THIS IS A HORRIBLE FIC BECAUSE…IT IS HORRIBLE. YES, THAT IS IT. I DO NOT WANT YOU TO READ IT, FOR IF YOU DO, YOU WILL PELT ME WITH ROTTEN VEGETABLES. TURN BACK NOW.**


	2. Reflections

A volleyball game was taking place outside. The rest of the team had not started the day on the melancholy note Raven had. None of them thought she had once had good days almost all the time. But that was long ago. Before Arella died; before Hawk died.

Hawk. She had always been able to make even the worst situation seem like the biggest game in the world. Raven smiled through her tears. Hawk had been the one who stole the blueprints to the building, snuck out of bed in the middle of the night, when everybody was asleep from exhaustion, and tiptoed to the adjacent wing. She climbed silently up the pillar and used a sharp stone rod to dislodge something. Something vital. Raven chuckled, reliving the memory of standing there looking up at Hawk's triumphant smile. There had been one thing on her mind and one thing only-thank heaven for teleportation. Nobody was punished afterward, as the administrators-those whose telepathy had been disabled; how convenient-could not discover who to punish. But there was one more thing Raven remembered. As the new wing was erected, an insigne appeared on one of the stones-the one that replaced the rock Hawk had pushed away hours before. It was an R and an H, linked together inside an oval, like the two girls together, pushing away at the darkness around them. The script wasn't script at all, but instead looked like the handwriting of a five-year-old. Raven smiled. It was. She raised her finger, the same one she had used that day, and swirled it in the air. Grey smoke appeared along the shape that was in the stone. She ended the energy stream and it eventually dissipated. Raven sighed. Hawk was gone now, too. Azar, the great priestess who had taken Raven in after Arella's death, had sent Raven to Earth rather than risk her life as the three years of peace ended. Hawk had gone missing. Nobody ever found out where she was. Presumably she had been struck down, her body gone up in flames. Knowing what she was-and what Raven herself was-nobody knew exactly where she might end up in death. For years, Raven had been in denial, whispering to herself night after night that Hawk was still alive and reunion between the two friends was right around the corner. She knew better now. Hawk was gone.

And she was never coming back.

Or so Raven thought.

**Here is a second chapter! Please review. Tell me what I did wrong. I may bring Terra back in this fic. I am, for the most part, a Terra hater, and this will most certainly not be a BB/T story. Gah! My hands burn as I type the mere abbreviation. Tell me if she should come back or not. When the moment of truth arrives, I will tally the votes and make my decision. In case I didn't mention this, Hawk and Cyborg will like each other, so all you find-Cyborg-a-girl-already people will be satisfied. The rest of my chapters will be longer, but I am having serious writer's block as how to start the beginnning, so I am starting with.......what exactly would you call this? Teen angst? Hawk will not be in all my fics, so she won't really be an incredibly permanent character. I refuse to kill her off though. Tell me if you like my writing and if you caught the symbolism in Chapter One. Review, people! Oh, and Hawk grew up with Raven in Azareth, so she's sort of the lost sister/lost best friend figure, which is why they both have birds' names. Raven was gothic in the comic books too but there was obviously more there, so I am offering an explanation. For the most part it is in accordance with the comics. Note-compare eye statistics of the birds. You'll see what I mean eventually.**


	3. A Kidnapping

**All right, where was I? Oh yes..I don't own Teen Titans! ..why would I own Teen Titans? My name is not a household word! It is commonly mixed up with Urnannymous! The showoff! In the immortal words of Floyd Smith-and I don't own these either-"I have nothing to say, and I will only say it once." We are so not related!**

Ch.3-Kidnapping

Meanwhile, as Raven was clearing her mind of her own personal crisis, the "Please Knock" rule was shattered as Robin barged in, followed by a panting Cyborg and Beast Boy. "Starfire's gone!" Robin gasped. Raven shielded herself from his worry, surprise, anger, and sadness-the higher level of concern coming off him in waves. She had to close her eyes and force it out of her mind before what he had just said registered.

"_What_?"

"Starfire is gone." Beast Boy added helpfully.

"I know, I know, I heard you the first time."

Beast Boy opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Raven slid across the room to her computer and switched it on.

"Elaborate, would you?"

Robin began talking very, very fast. His voice was high and squeaky. He sounded like a very long tape being switched to extreme fast-forward. Raven proceeded to open a database. Suddenly she swiveled around in her chair and whacked him in the face. The high-pitched squeaky yapping stopped. Having slapped him again for good measure, she scooted the chair back and indicated the large version of the computer screen now projected onto the wall. Apparently, Raven had been practicing her telepathy. Gigantic twisted versions of UFOs loomed above her dark face.

"Okay....so which one took her?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a lot of confusion about look-alikes, a lot of anxiousness on Robin's part, and a lot of confusion on Cyborg and Beast Boy's **(Think Transformation; except magnified because Star didn't leave of her own will.)** the T-Ship was finally ready to go. Raven's fingers typed in the coordinates smoothly and without a single mistake. Beast Boy was mesmerized. **(I love that word-mesmerized, mesmerized, mesmerized!)** The booster rockets fired. The brief excitement of liftoff didn't last long. Cyborg and Raven were piloting, Robin was fidgeting, which left BB with nothing to do but stare into space. Literally. He didn't even make any jokes. Something in the ship forced its occupants into the kind of anxiousness that only manifests at a time of life and death.

**Missing something? Maybe I should have included more, but this one was supposed to be more like an actual episode. Actually I just wanted to get it submitted. I know it was short, but heck, at least I get more chapters in sooner than most authors. If you absolutely hate it, ask Jonakhensu to borrow the asteroid. Why waste it on me, though, when there are so many crazy people who will pair up Robin and Raven or Cyborg and Terra?**


	4. Déjà vu

**I do not own Teen Titans! Curse you, Urnannymous!**

Ch. 4-Déjà vu.

Meanwhile, the matter of life and death was trying to beat off a man by using a stick.

"Princess Koriand'r," he drawled, bringing his repulsive yellowed proboscis-like.....something......dangerously close to her disgusted mouth, "Our planets will be at peace with one another, just as soon as you give me your hand in-"

Starfire spit at him.

"Marriage," he finished, wiping his cheek.....like......yah.

Appalled, Starfire stared, then, in one fluid movement, slapped him hard in the face. Or lack thereof. Her hand stung, but not nearly as much as the word he had just said. _"I would not mind with someone else, someone....deeper....but it is insulting to go through this again," _she thought. The last time she had come close to being married, her planned groom had been positively repulsive. This was no exception. Déjà vu, Raven called it. Now she was steadfast in her stand against arranged marriages. This wasn't even arranged. For the love of humanity-no pun intended-she had just been kidnapped and was about to be forced to marry this....this....THING? He.....it....-she was infuriated. Suddenly, bars of gray energy formed around her body, pinning her to the chair. She struggled to no avail. She was trapped. Her friends had no idea where she was.

The whatever-it-was gave some kind of triumphant smile. Sorta. Kinda. In a way. And why shouldn't he? After all, he had just stolen-er, rescued-his bride from the vulgar depths of that planet. Surely spitting was some kind of worshipping ritual.

_Yes_, he thought. _She is displaying her gratitude. She is not like the other Tamoranians. She is not vulgar. She sees beyond their meager understanding and wishes to join our species. She is prostrate at my feet. She must think I am too glorious to even see her, in her perceived hideousness the burden bestowed on all her species. But she is not hideous-she displays the warlike authenticity of her planet with uncanny beauty._

_She looks good enough to eat._

Déjà vu.

"Well, my dear, I shall go and make the preparations. Don't go anywhere-not that you can." His tentacles created a sloshing noise as they expanded and contracted to push him out of the room.

Starfire moaned quietly and dejectedly. _Why am I here? I am not supposed to be here. I want to be at home, volleying balls with my friends._ She sighed. She would have even welcomed Raven. This was not supposed to be happening. Whatever happened to hope? Maybe they would manage to rescue her, as they had so many times before. Maybe Robin-or rather...the team...would pull through and find out where she was and rescue her and save her from this nightmare.

That was too many "ands."

"Help," she whispered quietly, and began to cry.

**I came up with the plotline for Betrothed before they did! Well, sorta.....anyway, Starfire being kidnapped is actually of vital importance to this fic. Next Chapter: Robin is slowly going insane trying to rescue his beloved. Stay tuned! **

**And now-responding to reviews! Yay! (crickets chirp) Anyway....:**

**-Jonakhensu: Where do you buy rocket fuel? How many light-minutes per gallon? Do I run the risk of disrupting Jupiters orbit, thus causing Earth to be bombarded by asteroids, comets, and planetoids and causing life as we know it to come to an end? **

**-lyokogirl: Hawk isn't in the world yet, if you count the planet as being the world. Come to think of it, she isn't if you count the eleventh dimension as being the world. YES, WE ARE IN THE 11TH DIMENSION! THIS IS THE OPINION OF STRING THEORISTS WHOSE NAMES ARE AVAILABLE UPON REQUEST! **

**-warprince2000: my chapters are good? I feel validated! My life has meaning! (crickets become gradually louder)**

**-_EVERYONE_: This chapter was dismal, but if you throw tomatoes at me with proper form, I may read your fics too. Please tell me what went wrong with my writing, other than the point where I learned to read. **


	5. Lost

**No, I don't own Teen Titans. begins fighting angry lawyers Or any associated intellectual property. Begins fleeing angry lawyers Or any characters. hides from angry lawyers (in a muffled voice ) And here's another chapter. The only thing I own is the plot! Angry lawyers leave. **

**Enjoy! **

Ch. 5-Lost

Robin desperately tried to control the T-Ship. The fuel had been depleted very rapidly, and now their only hope was to get to that planet as soon as they possibly could. But Robin wasn't worried about himself. He was worried about Starfire. The very idea that he could never see her, smell her, talk to her again-it was tearing him apart from the inside out. He took a deep breath. This had better work.

The ship veered, avoiding a crash course with an asteroid. Then it veered again. And not in a good way. Cyborg grabbed a handlebar for balance as they skyrocketed around a moon. "Hold on!" he shouted. This was bad-if they tried to slingshot out of orbit, they would lose what little fuel they had left. On the other hand, no matter what they did, they would be stuck in space for all eternity. Being viciously thrown about a large planetoid was hardly comfortable, but drifting in the cosmos till Armageddon wasn't pleasing either.

This repertoire of options was quickly chopped in half as bright lights blinked on the control panel. They had no options.

The fuel was gone.

Starfire, meanwhile, was suffering through a few dismal hours in who-knows-where. Still bound to the chair by a means her starbolts could not break, she was left to think about what she would do next.

Assuming she could do anything at all.

Sobbing, she ground the tip of her shoe into the extraterrestrial dirt on the floor. Instead of the grinding noise she had expected, she heard a series of squeaks. At first she drew back in fright-but then she tried again. And again. Finally she took a deep breath and swept as much dirt as possible away. White patches shone through the grime. Perhaps this was a way out!

And so, the friends continued their separate ways, four with a desperate sense of impending doom, one with renewed hope. Still, they didn't know just how close they were to each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Yeah, I really want to leave off right here. But since I like you guys so much, I'm going to be generous and continue the chapter. Don't worry; this will get better soon. For now, though......More fluff, anyone?)**

The window between Raven and Beast Boy's parts of the ship had been smashed, and now they were being tossed from side to side. They would collide repeatedly.

"Beast Boy?"

"Y----ea—h R-r-r-raven?"

"If...if I don't make it out alive...."

"Yeah?"

"Don't go into my room."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Okay, Raven, now that you've finished your auditory will, can we try to make sure everybody does make it out aliiiiiive?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine." A black orb collected around them, preventing any more tossing. BB gaped.

"And you didn't do this before why?"

"My own brand of fun." She typed the commands in even faster than before. Then she did the least likely helpful thing in that situation.

She began to meditate. Beast Boy began to interrupt, but Raven had a purposeful air and he realized that this was going to work.

Whatever it was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin felt like he was going to be sick. The tossing motion of the ship was almost too much for his stomach to handle. Adding in the fact that his girlfri-er, friend-had just been kidnapped and held against her will in an unknown location and that he was now stuck in outer space trying to find her....to put it mildly, it wasn't just his breakfast he was afraid of losing.

Then something else happened. The ship shut down. Everything went dark. Without the artificial gravity, the tossing intensified. And Robin realized he could lose something else.

His life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire continued digging....and digging...and digging.....eventually she pulled the chair around so she was facing the opposite direction. That side was harder. The dirt was much deeper than it had been, and her legs ached from kicking. She looked at the fruits of her labors. On one side was a mural, but so faded nobody could have read it. So far the side she was digging on looked very black. Tiny white specs were dotted on it. Finally she took a deep breath, shoved a final load of dust aside, and gasped in delight at what she saw.

**Liking it so far? I know I am! After seeing "Spellbound" though, I'm wondering if a couple of Raven's powers (including what she will use here) are too dark. If you haven't seen it, you can join the angry mob in my bio and try to kill me for the part I gave away. If you can guess correctly what Starfire saw, a chapter will be dedicated to you!**


	6. Parallel

**Disclaimer: I AM TELLING YOU, ANINNYMOUS DOESN'T OWN TEEN TITANS!**

**Orchestra: Dun, dun, dun, dun! Dun, dun, dun, dun!**

**Director: Cut! All right, a little more emotion this time, you-yes, you, reading on your computer screen-WAY more emotion.**

**Marker guy: Marker. Take two.**

**Marker thingy: Click.**

**Disclaimer: GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD! ANINNYMOUS DOESN'T OWN TEEN TITANS!**

**Director: Cut! Disclaimer, no variation on the script.**

**Disclaimer: What script?**

**Director: You didn't read the script?!?**

**Orchestra: Dun, dun, dun, dun! Dun, dun, dun, dun!**

**Disclaimer: I am not following any script. I'm trying to get these guys to understand that ANNINYMOUS DOESN'T OWN TEEN TITANS!**

**(Curtain parts to reveal lawyers)**

**Director: Gasp!**

**Orchestra: Dun, dun, dun, dun! Dun, dun, dun, dun!**

**Here is another chapter, after all this waiting. It is about two pages long. I reread "Outlaws" and realized just how bad it is, so if you have read it to this point, I congratulate you. I also encourage you-in a Lemony Snicket fashion-to do something else with your time than read my horrible stories. I assure you that more humor is on the way, as well as an attack by the most unlikely person. But that is in the next chapter, and if you don't read this chapter first, you will be forever wondering what happened to Starfire.**

**Okay, so you won't.**

**But read it anyway.**

The T-Ship was spinning. Its contents were becoming acutely anxious, with plenty of cause to do so. Had sound the ability to travel through space, their muffled shouts might have been heard in the next galaxy. Sound does not have the ability to travel through outer space, but light does. Light, you understand, Dear Reader, is a wave that reflects objects of various sizes. People and animals use eyes to collect light rays and gather information about the objects of various sizes in front of them, behind them, and around them. And in our story, Dear Reader, the large eyes of Starfire were collecting light that was reflected off of a very large object. This object was a bright shade of orange, and Starfire knew that if she could see the interior, she would discover four familiar people. Four _very_ familiar people. And these four familiar people, she also knew, were looking for _her._

Meanwhile, inside the interior of the T-Ship, three of these four familiar people were currently gripped by waves of panic.

"Cyborg, don't panic."

"Don't tell _me_ not to panic!"

"Panic!" (This was from Beast Boy.)

"For once in your short, pathetic lives, could you all just SHUT UP?" (This was (obviously) from Raven.)

"_Short_ pathetic lives?" This was from everybody else.

"They will be soon. You're treating the effect and not the cause."

Everybody blinked, looked at each other, and began screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Raven sighed and pressed earplugs into her ears. This might be way more difficult than she thought.

"Muffin! I'm back!"

Starfire's unusually shaped eyebrows rose. "I am now being called a pastry?"

Pastries aside, however, she knew that the only way to get back to the T-Ship was to fend off the Something as long as possible. She began examining her surroundings. She was in a large, empty room, and the only item big enough to block the door was the wheeled chair she was tied to.

The _wheeled_ chair?

(Dear Reader, the rest wishes to write itself, but apparently I am supposed to write it. Let us give it some time alone as we journey, however, back to a certain large orange object.....)

Meanwhile...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(And back at the ranch...hold up, did I actually SAY that? Anyway.............)

"Darling, I'm here for you! And I've brought the only minister within a two-million lightyear radius who is willing to marry two people against their will!"

**(This should be more déjà vu for all you Fairly OddParents fans.)**

"What is wrong with this door? &$# electronic opener!"

"Slosh."

Starfire froze. No, not literally.

"Slosh, slosh."

She knew that sound.

"Bang."

The door flew open and Starfire landed upside down. She laughed hesitantly as she saw the faces-or lack thereof-that were staring at her. She knew both of them. Both had attempted the same thing.

Both had tried to marry her.

For the two faces-or lack thereof-staring at her were not only that of the Something, but the green face-or lack thereof-of Glgrdsklechhh.

This was bad.

**Glgrdsklechh was the almost-groom of Starfire. Anyway-Sorry about not updating! (dodges rotten tomato) I really appreciate you. (dodges rotten celery) Please check my bio for announcements regarding other stories. (Gets hit in the face with a pumpkin) Thank you, and have a nice day.**


End file.
